Casa de té
by LaFangirlMexicana
Summary: Esta historia nos cuenta la historia de romance entre Himuro, un general, y de Reo e Izuki dos jóvenes que trabajan en una casa de té, ¿Cómo se desarrolla este triangulo romántico? Perseguir tus sueños y buscar un futuro nunca es tan fácil como aferrarte al pasado. Pareja: Himuro x Reo x Izuki


Casa de té.

—Tatsu, por favor… ¡No quiero esto!, no quiero esto…

—Reo, mi hermoso, mi hermosísimo Reo, ¿no me deseas a mí como yo a ti? —Himuro suplicaba con su mirada, sin embargo su sonrisa era la de un demonio, uno de apariencia gentil con intenciones viles—. Se mío, se mío y de nadie más.

—No hagas esto, por favor… yo confío en ti…—Reo hizo una pausa y musitó: —Tú tienes a Izuki.

—¡Otra vez con eso! Yo no amo a Shun, nunca lo amaré, solo soy amable con él por ti.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de usarme como un pretexto!

Reo temblaba, sus labios temblaban, y su voz parecía negarse a salir.

—Soy un capricho tuyo… ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? —Reo se mordió el labio, aguantaría, no lloraría frente a él—… Sabes —titubeó—, yo realmente te quiero, te aprecio y agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí pero… pero no quiero esto, no seré tu juguete, no dejaré que me uses así, ¡Tengo orgullo! ¡Aunque el mundo me vea como un cualquiera y me juzgue por mi aspecto, tengo dignidad! Así que… olvídame de una buena vez.

Himuro, que estaba encima de Reo, se alejó y suspiró, era un suspiro cargado de frustración desgane.

—Odio cuando te haces la víctima. Bien, me voy, aunque sabes que volveré, ¿cierto?

Reo se acomodó la ropa y asintió en silencio, agachó la mirada, no dejaría que ese hombre viera sus lágrimas, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan débil ante él de entre todos? Ah, sí, le amaba.

Y aun así, sin importar qué, no se rendiría, Himuro tendría que olvidarlo tarde o temprano.

La habitación quedó en silencio y el corazón de Mibuchi, como siempre, un poco más roto.

…

Reo Mibuchi era la estrella de la famosa casa de "El té de jazmín", un lugar donde jóvenes y jovencitas de hermoso aspecto sirven como "damas privadas" de compañía a los clientes y sirven té de todo tipo mientras charlan o bien escuchan sin objeción a sus respectivos clientes. Aquel lugar era respetable y famoso, no se parecía en nada a un burdel, estaba prohibido tocar a las damas de compañía, cualquier cliente que intentara abusar o tocarles sería echado y vetado permanentemente.

Reo vivía en aquel lugar desde que tenía once años, cuando comenzó a trabajar se convirtió en la estrella del lugar, era el más solicitado, e incluso luego de tantos años, seguía siendo el más solicitado. Reo en la actualidad tenía veinte años, era joven, hermoso, saludable y agradable. No había persona capaz de resistirse a su dulce voz, a su hermoso cuerpo, y a su personalidad envolvente, él era toda una joya. Aunque a fin de cuentas, solo era un muñeco bonito y nada más ante los ojos de otros.

Aun así Reo deseaba escapar, quería hacer algo realmente útil de su vida, no quería ser una dama de compañía por siempre, no quería vestir ropa de mujer, no quería ser un objeto, ya que todos ahí eran tratados como objetos. ¿Qué podía ser más humillante que ser forzado a vestir y comportarte de manera absolutamente contraria a tu propia esencia? Aun si Reo era amable, sensible y amoroso, eso no lo convertía en una mujer y odiaba con todo su corazón tener que vestir y lucir como una, por no mencionar los acosos verbales a los que era expuesto.

Había dos formas de salir de ahí: la primera, que un cliente te embarazara (cuando ciertos incidentes románticos ocurrían, a veces las chicas corrían la mala suerte de terminar embarazadas) y se hiciera cargo de ti, la segunda envejeciendo o perdiendo tu encanto. Reo no tenía ninguna posibilidad de sufrir lo primero y no esperaría a lo segundo, al menos no dentro de muchos años… aunque había una tercera posibilidad, y esa era que alguien te comprara, pero el precio era tal que ningún hombre, por rico que fuese, gastaría esa cantidad en una persona a la que podía ver todos los días por un precio mucho menor. A menos que estuviese loco o muy enamorado, pero eso rara vez pasaba.

Reo era como la hermana mayor del lugar (o bien así le trataban), todas las niñas jóvenes aspiraban a ser la mitad de hermosas de lo que él era, además era sabio y divertido, a escondidas le enseñaba a todos a leer, escribir e incluso cantar o tocar instrumentos, él era una persona muy amada. Reo tenía ciertas ventajas por ser la estrella del lugar, tenía el mejor maquillaje, los mejores broches, adornos y listones, y también las mejores ropas, sus kimonos eran los de una princesa de cuento.

Había una persona en especial que Reo adoraba y ese era Izuki Shun. Izuki era menor que él por cuatro años, era hermoso y simpático, tenía cierta belleza salvaje en su mirada que era irresistible. Izuki era el protegido de Reo, a él le enseñaba todos los trucos, le prestaba adornos, le protegía más que a nadie, quizá porque Izuki tenía una oportunidad de salir de ahí. Shun estaba en aquel lugar por una deuda que no era suya y si tenía muchos clientes sería capaz de pagarla tarde o temprano, por eso Mibuchi le apoyaba como a nadie más.

Un cliente en especial podía sacarlo de ahí, y ese era Himuro Tatsuya. Himuro Tatsuya era confidente o por lo menos íntimo de Reo, era el único al cual Mibuchi conocía tanto como para tejer todo un plan alrededor del joven chico y el gran Tatsuya.

—Shun, debes saber que Himuro siempre finge ser muy amable al inicio, pero debes tener cuidado…—explicaba Reo mientras pintaba con sumo cuidado los delgados y hermosos labios de Izuki para que se viera más femenino—. Lo conozco y sé que le encantaras.

—Pero él es tu mejor cliente, ¿por qué me lo das a mí?

—Porque quiero que salgas de aquí pronto, yo no importo.

—Tú importas y mucho Reo.

—Este lugar se caería sin mí, ¿no crees? —La hermosa voz de Reo estaba llena de tierna maternidad—. Mira, te vez hermoso, estás listo.

Izuki se vio en el espejo, su cabello estaba peinado y los adornos eran los mejores. Usaba uno de los kimonos de Reo, y sus labios lucían divinos. Se veía mejor que nunca, mucho más agraciado de lo que jamás pensó llegaría a estar, Izuki sintió pena, ¿de verdad estaba bien quitarle a Reo su mejor cliente? ¿De verdad podría manejar al gran y exigente Himuro Tatsuya que siempre exigía a Reo y alegaba que no aceptaría a nadie más?

—Se en que piensas y no debes preocuparte, él prometió que te elegiría a ti. Se tú mismo pero cuidadoso, ¿está bien? Y escúchame, si él intenta algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, grita, yo llegaré enseguida, nada te pasará nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me proteges demasiado…

—No puedo evitarlo.

Izuki tomó el rostro de Reo, lo acarició con suavidad.

—Me gustas, Reo.

—¿De nuevo con eso? Shun sabes que no me gustan este tipo de bromas —Reo apartó con suavidad las manos de Izuki—. Ahora vete ya, él llegará en cualquier momento.

Izuki resignado se dirigió a la habitación especial en la que recibiría a Himuro. Izuki amaba a Reo, lo amaba más que a nadie, no lo veía como un hermano aunque lo admiraba, se había enamorado de él desde la primera vez que lo había visto, y estaba agradecido de todo corazón con él por todas sus buenas acciones, sin embargo, en el fondo no quería su protección, quería su amor.

Pasados diez minutos llegó Himuro. Era alto, muy atractivo, serio y temible. Usaba un uniforme militar, pero no parecía ser alguien cruel o malvado, incluso sonreía… su sonrisa era…

—Tú eres Izuki Shun, ¿verdad? Reo tenía razón, eres realmente hermoso.

—Agradezco su cumplido. Por favor, pase, póngase cómodo.

…

—Shun es lindo, ¿no? —Preguntó Reo mientras le servía una taza de té a Himuro—. ¿Por qué no lo has pedido hoy?

—Porque tú eres y seguirás siendo mi favorito, además tengo que decirte lo que opino, ¿no te parece, Reo?

—Sí, es verdad

Reo esperaba los mejores comentarios y halagos.

—Es hermoso, es amable y se nota a leguas que aprendió todo de ti, pero no eres tú y yo solo te quiero a ti, no a una pobre imitación. No volveré a pedirlo así que no lo pidas —sentenció Himuro con la mirada tan gélida como sus palabras, él era cruel y Reo lo sabía pero la verdad había esperado que Himuro adorara a Izuki y que lo quisiera más, después de todo Izuki era hermoso y mucho más joven.

—Tatsu… no seas tan cruel, por favor, pídenos a ambos, por favor, te lo ruego.

Himuro se acercó a Reo y acarició su mejilla, luego le sujetó de la barbilla y lo atrajo, su sonrisa era siempre encantadora como todas sus facciones, era un hombre tan guapo y frío que siempre le quitaba la respiración a Reo. Himuro le besó con suavidad, gozó de sus labios hasta dejarlos húmedos y cálidos. Aunque las reglas eran claras Himuro las había roto hace mucho, acostumbraba a robarle besos de vez en cuando, o tomar su mano, inclusive abrazarlo, jamás había tenido sexo con él porque Reo no lo permitía, aun así era obvio que Tatsuya lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo.

—Está bien, lo haré, todo sea por mi amada flor de jazmín.

Después de eso Himuro empezó a pedir a Izuki y a Reo al mismo tiempo.

Reo hacía su trabajo impecable como siempre, no permitía que Himuro le coquetease enfrente de Izuki y tampoco permitía que Izuki fuera demasiado familiar o cariñoso con él. Shun por su parte luchaba con sus celos pues sabía que él no era rival para un hombre poderoso y galante como Himuro, seguro él era el tipo de hombre del cual su querido Reo se enamoraría. Y Himuro, desinteresado por completo de Shun hacía lo posible para no ser grosero con él, en su mente todo lo que interesaba era su tiempo con Reo, era tortuoso no poderlo tocar o besar.

Pero entonces…

—Lo lamento Tatsu, otro cliente me ha pedido y ha ofrecido una suma demasiado alta, la patrona me ha ordenado atenderle, por favor cuida de Shun mañana, ¿está bien? Dale una oportunidad, él es realmente hermoso por dentro, una vez que le trates con más amabilidad descubrirás que es un chico agradable.

—Yo solo te necesito a ti.

—No empecemos de nuevo con eso.

—Es la verdad, ¿no me crees?

—¿A cuántas se lo has dicho? Oh Tatsu, eres un hombre de mil amores, no finjas que soy indispensable, no soy tu único y jamás lo seré, ¿no puedes ser un cliente normal?

—¿Cómo no engancharme de ti? No puedo ser un cliente normal. Eres único, especial, irrepetible.

—No me mientas.

—¿Crees que miento?

—Tatsu… seamos sinceros, sé que soy un cualquiera para ti, pero soy inteligente, solo eres así conmigo porque aún no hemos tenido relaciones sexuales, sé que si llegas a tenerme me desecharas como algo usado, perderás todo interés en mí, por eso eres así conmigo, me haces creer que siempre tendrás ojos para mí, pero la realidad es clara, soy un capricho tuyo que no has conseguido satisfacer.

—Reo, tus palabras son crueles, insípidas y frías, pero las acepto porque sé que has sufrido y sé que no confiaras en alguien como yo, sin embargo, quiero que comprendas que realmente solo tengo ojos para ti y el día en que tú seas mío yo seré solo tuyo, tuyo y de nadie más —y dichas sus palabras Himuro depositó un solo y único beso en los labios de Reo, quien sin palabras solo le vio marchar.

Las cosas quizá hubieran sido diferentes si Reo hubiese aceptado el amor de Himuro.

Himuro empezó a fingir, trataba mejor a Izuki y hacía su mejor actuación procurando siempre mostrar su total interés, incluso era galante y seductor con Izuki. Tatsuya pensó que al menos Shun podría llegar a servirle, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que el chico con ojos de águila solo tenía corazón para la divina flor de jazmín que era Mibuchi, aun así continuó con la falsa coquetería. Reo observaba esto contento, estaba muy satisfecho al ver que Himuro apreciaba a Izuki, creyendo que esos sentimientos eran auténticos, jamás sospechó la verdad tras esa amabilidad, Reo pensaba cosas como: "Seguro que ya se ha enamorado de él".

Aunque Reo amaba a Himuro, siempre tenía los pies firmemente plantados en el suelo. La realidad dolía, y aun así Mibuchi la enfrentaba, ¿Qué no daría él por soñar? Pero los sueños son solo eso, sueños, no te llevan a ninguna parte. El sueño de Reo era quedarse con su amado general del cual había quedado prendado hace tanto tiempo, por desgracia su realidad era otra muy distinta, Tatsuya, al parecer de Reo, no le amaba y solo aguardaba a acostarse con él.

…

—Reo… ya no quiero ver a Himuro —dijo Izuki de pronto.

—¿A qué viene eso? Ustedes dos se están llevando bien, ¿lo has notado? Tatsu ahora solo te pide a ti, eso es maravilloso —Reo sonreía, sus palabras eran dulces, no había rastro del auténtico dolor en su corazón, su pobre corazón acostumbrado a sangrar en agonía emocional.

—Estoy empezando a tener sentimientos… sentimientos que no debería —mintió Shun con la esperanza de que Reo sintiese aunque sea un poco de celos. No funcionó en lo absoluto.

Reo observó a Izuki, le dedicó la misma mirada amable de siempre y extendió sus brazos a los cuales Izuki acudió de inmediato, el alivio al encontrarse a sí mismo abrigado por Reo fue inmediato. La amable mano del mayor se deslizó repetidas veces sobre su cabeza, el tacto dulce y cálido le relajó.

—Todo estará bien… la vida nos pone pruebas complicadas, pero yo sé que lograras salir adelante. Se fuerte, se inteligente y sé el mismo lindo niño que, pese a todo, llegó aquí con una sonrisa en su rostro años atrás.

—Reo, ¿por qué no puedo quedarme aquí? ¿Por qué no puedo amarte? —preguntó el menor con voz queda, su corazón dolía tan amargamente que apenas y podía aguantarlo.

—Porque este lugar no es para ti, porque no quiero que te vean con los mismos ojos con los que me ven a mí, quiero que seas alguien digno, que vivas tu vida libremente y te ganes el cariño y respeto de todos cuando te conozcan. Aquí no somos más que muñecos, somos algo que será desechado apenas pierda su encanto. No quiero eso para ti —Reo le abrazó con más fuerza, guardó silencio un momento, tenía que controlarse y respirar sino lloraría. Una vez más calmado prosiguió—. Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero debes entender que el amor que me tienes es el amor que se tienen los hermanos, es gratitud… Lo que sientes por Tatsu es justo lo que debes sentir por alguien más.

Izuki comenzó a llorar en silencio, escondió su rostro en el pecho de Reo y se aferró a él con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar lo que el mayor dijera, lo amaba, lo amaba tan obstinadamente.

—Quiero que seas alguien y no algo. Tú ya eres alguien para mí, pero quiero que lo seas también para todos los demás —dijo Reo conciliadoramente—… Shun, sé que todo irá bien. No te preocupes. Por favor, olvídame, déjame atrás, no pienses ya en mí y procura tu futuro…

—Reo, si haces algo por mí, entonces prometo que haré todo lo posible por salir de aquí.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Hazme el amor —Shun alzó la mirada, sus ojos brillantes chocaron con los de Reo, los dos se miraban fijamente—. Hazme el amor, solo una vez… no podré olvidarte jamás, pero si prometo salir de aquí, prometo que haré lo que haga falta, y haré todo lo que me indiques sin chistar, incluso le seguiré el juego a Himuro… pero, por favor, tómame, tómame primero que nadie más, quiero que mi primera vez la tome la persona que amo, la que más me ha cuidado y la que no ha dejado de creer en mí.

Reo dudó, dudó como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¿Acceder o negarse? Mibuchi estaba por negarse, sin embargo al final no pudo decirle que no, sus ojos suplicaban por ese único favor. Reo entendía que todo por lo que pasaba Shun era difícil y Reo comprendía lo cruel que era al no aceptar sus sentimientos como tal, por no mencionar que lo estaba casi forzando a enamorarse de Tatsuya, cosa que antes había creído era un hecho. Así pues, accedió a cumplir los deseos de Izuki, era lo menos que podía hacer por él, y si ese era su deseo antes de forzarse a dejarlo atrás, entonces lo haría realidad.

Reo besó a Izuki, y mientras lo besaba con suavidad le quitaba los adornos del cabello.

—Te amo, Reo.

—Lo sé… perdóname —murmuró Reo con gran pesar.

—Está bien, sé qué haces esto porque te importo… —Izuki acarició su mejilla y secó las lágrimas que apenas habían amenazado con salir, le dedicó una sonrisa amable a su mentor, a su gran amor—. Esta noche no pensemos en nada, ¿está bien?

—Sí, está bien.

Apagaron las luces, no eran necesarias, la luna los iluminaría.

Shun se recostó sobre el tatami y observó a Reo con ojos deseosos llenos de amor y ternura. Mibuchi procedió a desnudarlo, primero descubrió la parte superior de su cuerpo dejándole la mitad del kimono puesto. Suaves besos llenaron la blanquecina piel de Izuki, quien suspiró con gusto, aunque estaba algo ansioso puesto que aquella era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa forma.

—Reo… —susurró su nombre con alivio—. Gracias…

Mibuchi, esa noche hermosa de luna llena de verano, con el canto de las cigarras y la leve brisa, le hizo el amor a Izuki Shun hasta que este perdió la conciencia. Tomó tiempo, requirió paciencia, pero Reo había logrado darle la mejor primera vez, había tomado su virginidad con el mismo amor y ternura con el cual siempre le había protegido, y con eso cumplió el deseo que Shun anhelaba tanto. Mibuchi tenía que reconocer que también amaba a Shun, lo amaba demasiado, y una parte muy oscura y egoísta de él deseaba decirle "también te amo, quedémonos juntos", pero, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo como eso? Jamás condenaría a un ser tan amado a tener que trabajar en ese lugar, a ser mirado como una simple puta, a ser tratado como una muñeca que solo sirve para ser bonita, pues eso había pasado con Mibuchi, todos le trataban bien de frente, no obstante, sin conocerle bien hablaban a sus espaldas y esparcían rumores de que era un fácil cualquiera, por no mencionar todos esos años de acoso, todas las burlas, chantajes, todas esas miradas, y… todos esos accidentes. Sí, accidentes, Reo había estado a punto de ser violado más de una vez, inclusive en una de ellas fue rescatado por Himuro.

—No, este mundo no es para ti —murmuró Reo mientras observaba a su pequeño Izuki dormir. Se acercó y besó su mejilla—. Tienes que salir de aquí… —se acercó a él y susurró muy quedamente—. Siempre te amaré…

…

—Izuki —llamó Himuro—. ¿Con quién lo has hecho?

—¿Hacer que cosa?

—Perder la virginidad —la sonrisa de Himuro aterró a Izuki.

Izuki estaba desconcertado, aunque veía una sonrisa en los labios de Himuro y que su voz estaba igual que siempre, no pudo evitar sentir un extraño temor, algo desde el fondo de su ser tembló, temía, temía inconscientemente por lo que fuera que esa sonrisa ocultase.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Cómo? —Izuki perdió la compostura, su mirada seria se había torcido a una mueca de terror. Estaba aterrado y no sabía el porqué, Tatsuya nunca había hecho nada malo, siempre era galante y dulce, y aun así, ¿qué era aquella rara sensación?

—Soy una persona inteligente, Izuki —la mirada de Himuro quemaba, al igual que sus palabras—. Y puedo notar como mi querida águila cambió de una noche a otra, no eres virgen, ya no eres puro, puedo notarlo, la pregunta es: ¿con quién?

Himuro estaba perdiendo su capacidad de controlarse, no porque estuviese realmente preocupado por la virginidad de Izuki, a Himuro le importaba un comino si ese chico quería acostarse con todo el pueblo, sino porque estaba preocupado de estar en lo cierto respecto a sus sospechas de quien había sido. Izuki no habló, guardó silencio absoluto, no le diría, al menos no por su voluntad. Tatsuya tuvo que pensar en otra forma.

—Fue Reo, ¿cierto? —Himuro lanzó la bomba. La forma en la que los ojos de Izuki se abrieron, la forma en la que su cuerpo se tensó… hablara o no ya había contestado con la verdad a través de su lenguaje corporal.

Tatsuya tuvo que apretar cada musculo de su cuerpo para resistir el impulso bestial de saltar sobre Izuki y golpearlo. ¿Cómo mierda se había atrevido a tener sexo con Reo? Himuro había deseado durante años tener a esa hermosa criatura en su lecho, ¿por qué ese mocoso odioso había sido tomado por Reo? Reo lo veía como un hermano, cuando Mibuchi hablaba sobre Shun con Himuro se denotaba cuanto deseaba protegerlo, era un cariño familiar auténtico; por lo tanto, en base a todo eso Tatsuya dedujo que el incitador había sido Shun, él había hecho que Reo lo tomara, no había otra explicación.

Himuro estuvo a punto de violarlo hasta matarlo, pero sabía que eso le jugaría en contra, así que simplemente ideó un mejor plan en su cabeza, uno que daría frutos pronto.

—¿Lo amas, verdad?

—No quiero hablar de esto…

—Pensé que por fin habías comenzado a desearme —Himuro tiró a Izuki al suelo—. Reo quiere vernos juntos, y yo te deseo profundamente. Izuki.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, tanto que no puedo aguantarlo… Tengo celos de Reo, él ha podido tomarte tan libremente. Dime, ¿serías mío también? ¿Me dejarías tenerte también?

Izuki sintió un gran dolor en su pecho, sentía que algo estaba mal tras esas palabras. Por otra parte deseaba negarse y decirle que no, que solo amaba y que solo deseaba a Reo y a nadie más, no obstante, había dado su palabras a Mibuchi y sería mucho peor traicionar su palabra, no cuando había hecho esa promesa para él. Shun entendía que el amor de Himuro era su boleto de salida, y necesitaba hacer lo que fuera necesario, entre más pronto saliera de ahí podría encontrar trabajo o hacer algo que le diese ingresos para algún día ser capaz de sacar a Reo de aquel lugar. Shun pensaba que Himuro amaba a Mibuchi, pero, si le amara le habría sacado de ese lugar hace años, ¿no?

Lo que Izuki no sabía es que Himuro sí había intentado comprar a Reo muchísimas veces, le había ofrecido sacarlo de ahí otras mil más, pero Mibuchi siempre se negó puesto que siempre afirmaba que no dejaría a Shun atrás, nunca, sin importar que.

—Pero… pero no podemos hacerlo aquí, nos descubrirán.

—Entonces, llévame a tu habitación, Izuki.

Izuki no sabía que hacer… no quería llevar a Himuro a su habitación y manchar aquel hermoso lugar que resguardaba sus recuerdos de aquella noche tan especial, no quería quitarle lo sagrado a su rito de amor. Sin embargo, las opciones se le acababan y sabía qué debía hacer, lo sabía muy bien. Izuki tuvo que aceptar, de mala gana y con el dolor más horrible en su corazón que clamaba las penas de su traición, Shun llevó a Himuro a escondidas a su preciosa habitación que compartía con Reo.

…

—Bienvenido, pase por favor —dijo Reo como siempre a su nuevo cliente.

Un muchacho joven de aspecto muy refinado entró a la habitación más cara de todo el lugar. Aquel jovencito se notaba que era un señorito de una familia muy rica e importante, ¿Sería un miembro de la familia real? Posiblemente sí. Reo no sabía quién era él, sabía poco acerca de los sucesos que acontecían fuera del pueblo, no conocía a sus gobernantes como para opinar, así pues ese chico podía ser o alguien rico o alguien de la realeza. El caso es que él lo había solicitado a él. Reo se vistió con su kimono más caro y elegante y se arregló lo más exquisito que pudo.

El chico entró en la habitación y con los modales más impecables tomó asiento.

—¿Cómo desea que yo me refiera a usted? —preguntó Mibuchi con su voz suave.

—Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro —espetó el joven—. Puedes llamarme Seijuuro.

—Como desee, Seijuuro —Reo hizo una reverencia—. ¿Deseaba beber algo?

—Té de jazmín, es la especialidad de este lugar, ¿o no?

El chico era bastante inexpresivo, pero era amable, educado, y sus ojos eran hermosos, tenían un color carmín precioso. Reo quedó prendado de esa mirada fiera, excelsa, llena de poder y autocontrol y a su vez apasionada y expresiva, esa mirada decía todo lo que esos labios serios se negaban a expresar, era algo perfecto.

Reo sonrió, era una sonrisa amable de cortesía.

—Así es, ¿qué le trae por aquí? Si no le molesta la osadía, me encantaría escuchar su historia.

—He venido por ti, exactamente —dijo—, y los rumores son ciertos.

Mibuchi se tensó, ¿Qué tipo de rumores había escuchado él? Su corazón se aceleró, esperaba con todo su ser que dichos rumores no fueran los que siempre inventaban sobre él.

—¿Rumores? ¿Hay rumores sobre mí? —inquirió con total inocencia, falsa inocencia.

—Dicen que eres como una flor de jazmín, dicen que eres un ser hermoso que raya en lo excelso y lo perfecto. Tu perfume es tan dulce como tus palabras, tus movimientos son delicados… todo es verdad pero… —Reo temía lo peor, sin embargo Akashi prosiguió—. Veo que dichos rumores son apenas un burdo resumen de lo que eres. Veo más allá en tus ojos, hay una inteligencia superior bajo esa belleza, eres alguien especial, y hay un corazón lastimado bajo esa sonrisa amable y un alma poeta bajo la fachada de falsa sumisión, tus labios no son inmaculados y aun así parecen ser lo más puro en el mundo. ¿Qué hace una criatura como tú en este lugar? Supongo que lo mismo que un ave encerrada en una jaula.

Las mejillas de Mibuchi se sonrosaron por primera vez en muchos años, se sentía tan feliz y halagado, no podía creer que alguien estuviese haciéndole cumplidos tan hermosos. Y no era feliz solo porque él alabara su aspecto, su voz o ademanes, sino porque él había visto a través de su físico y había visto lo que todos los demás ignoraban. ¿De verdad lo estaba viendo como un humano y no como un objeto de belleza? Reo no podía creerlo del todo.

—Seijuuro, tus palabras son demasiado amables para alguien como yo… —Reo colocó la flor de jazmín con sumo cuidado sobre el agua hirviendo—… Aun así, gracias.

—No digo estas palabras para ser amable contigo, no son siquiera un cumplido, son la verdad absoluta de lo que veo, eso es todo.

—¿La verdad absoluta? —preguntó Reo, algo confundido.

—Sí, una verdad absoluta, nadie puede contradecirla.

Después de eso Reo y Akashi hablaron largas horas, Reo disfrutaba escucharle, y con el tiempo Akashi le permitió responderle como su igual. Mientras Reo estaba tranquilo pensando que Himuro estaba con Izuki, él podía concentrarse en Akashi como cliente.

Akashi poco a poco demostró su carácter amable y paciente, era simpático, era culto, era sensible y un pensador maravilloso. Akashi también empezó a hacerle regalos a Mibuchi, al descubrir que Reo era letrado y que incluso era fanático de la literatura clásica, empezó a regalarle libros de toda clase. Mibuchi era feliz, más que feliz, era el ser más agradecido y alegre sobre la tierra, no solo por el regalo en sí, sino por toda la acción, el hecho de que Akashi le regalara libros tan maravillosos era una prueba de que él lo consideraba alguien pensante, que lo apreciaba por su interior y no solo por el exterior, además Seijuuro nunca, ni una sola vez se acercó más de lo debido, nunca se le insinuó, auténticamente iba por su compañía, por su persona. Cuando Akashi miraba a Reo le hacía sentir como un ser digno de nuevo, y esa era una dicha sin nombre.

Akashi y Reo hablaban de todo, pero lo que más disfrutaban era hablar de los libros, cuando Reo terminaba de leerlos los analizaba junto a Seijuuro.

—Te diré Reo, que todos los libros que te he dado son mis favoritos.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Sí, y es muy grato para mí encontrar a alguien como tú. Solo una persona especial podría entender esos textos como yo lo hice, y tú Reo has mostrado ser excepcional. Y déjame decirte que eso sí es un cumplido.

—Seijuuro…

Reo esa noche abrazó el último libro que Akashi le había regalado. "Sería realmente bueno si pudiese ser así de feliz… pero las nubes no son para mí, no debo soñar, no debo ilusionarme…", se dijo a sí mismo antes de caer en un sueño profundo.

Y un día, Akashi lanzó la propuesta que Reo jamás esperó recibir.

—Reo, quiero sacarte de aquí, y creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para entender que no aceptaré un no por respuesta por parte de la dueña —Akashi sonrió, su sonrisa le quitaba el aliento a Reo—. Aun así, quiero tu aceptación primero, deseo saber si quieres irte de aquí a mi lado. Sabes que si aceptas te irías de aquí siendo mi compañero, no mi posesión.

—S-Sei, ¿hablas en serio?

—¿He bromeado siquiera una sola vez?

—No, es verdad que no…

—Te daré tres días para que lo pienses, nos vemos, Reo.

Akashi se despidió como siempre y se marchó dejando a Mibuchi con el corazón acelerado y la mente en trance sin poder creer lo que había pasado.

Reo parecía muerto viviente mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, su cerebro aun maquilaba esas palabras y los hechos recién vividos. Reo antes de llegar a su habitación nuevamente se obligó a poner los pies en la tierra, no podía irse, no si Izuki seguía ahí. Pero entonces…

—Himuro, se siente bien… sí, más fuerte, así —se escuchó desde su habitación. Reo se acercó sin hacer ruido y se quedó tras la puerta.

—Izuki, te deseo tanto… —jadeó Himuro—. Tú solo le pediste a Reo que te quitara la virginidad porque tenías miedo de mí, ¿verdad? ¿O era acaso que no deseabas mostrar tu inexperiencia?

—Ah… ¡Ah! No seas tan rudo conmigo, Himuro —sollozó Izuki ahogado en falso placer, sin embargo, Reo no sabía eso, solo podía escuchar lo que sucedía—. No hay nadie más en este mundo a quien desee más, soy tuyo Himuro, tuyo y de nadie más.

—¿Seguro? ¿No amas a Reo? ¿Nada?

—No, no le amo en lo absoluto. Te amo a ti, solo a ti. Yo ya me he olvidado de él para siempre. Él es solo un estorbo.

—Yo también te amo solo a ti. Y ahora que ya no le amas podemos ser felices. Dime, ¿lo abandonarías sin dudar? Si yo eligiera a uno de los dos para llevármelo, ¿lo dejarías aquí solo en la miseria para huir conmigo?

—Lo haría, lo haría sin pensar… porque solo yo puedo estar a tu lado y ser tuyo.

—Entonces abandonémoslo de una buena vez, seamos felices.

Lo siguiente fueron gemidos, jadeos y otro tipo de señales que obviaban las acciones ahí realizadas. Himuro e Izuki estaban teniendo sexo. Reo tuvo que cubrir su boca, de pronto había sentido una repulsión sin nombre, su corazón dolía como nunca, el amargo sabor de la traición era veneno y su corazón destrozándose estaba gritando, sin embargo lo aguantó todo, aquello era lo que él había estado deseando, eso es lo que había provocado, los quería juntos, ¿no? Pues ahora ambos lo habían olvidado y lo habían dejado de lado, Mibuchi pensó que estaría listo para eso pero el golpe emocional fue un poco más fuerte de lo que había tenido contemplado. Lo que más le afectó fue la forma cruel y maliciosa, casi burlesca, con la que ambos habían dicho todo eso. ¿Era necesaria la crueldad? ¿Era necesario decir que lo abandonarían con ese tono tan lleno de alivio?

Reo se fue a otra habitación y ahí lloró, lloró durante largas horas hasta que su corazón herido sanó. Y entonces, cuando sentía que el mundo había perdido sentido, pensó en Akashi, en su proposición.

"¿En verdad está bien? ¿Puedo permitirme ser feliz? ¿Puedo escapar de esta miseria? ¿En realidad puedo creer en Akashi? Sí, él jamás me mentiría…, él me ve como a una persona, no soy una cosa para él. Oh Seijuuro, mi querido Seijuuro, ¿Soy digno de ti? ¿Puedo en verdad despegar mis pies aunque sea un poco de esta tierra? ¿Seré perdonado?... Creo que ya tengo mi respuesta, después de todo aquí ya no soy necesitado, es lo que quería, ¿verdad?"

Reo no sabía que las palabras de Izuki eran mentiras que él había usado creyendo que realmente Himuro le deseaba y tampoco sabía que Himuro había hecho todo eso a propósito con la esperanza de que Reo odiara a Izuki y aceptara a abandonarlo. No lo sabía ni lo sabría nunca.

…

—Sei, la respuesta es sí.

—No esperaba otra respuesta —dijo Akashi con una sonrisa amable—. Mañana podrás irte conmigo. Hoy me iré temprano, ¿está bien? Debo empezar el papeleo y todo eso.

—Nos vemos, Sei.

Reo estaba contento, sentía mucha paz, había una gran calma en su interior, por primera vez sentía que el futuro no era tan malo, la luz de la esperanza brillaba y su corazón sentía una analgésica seguridad en que todo iría bien. Solo quedaba decir adiós.

—Tatsu, ¿por qué me has pedido hoy? ¿Dónde está Shun?

—No lo sé, con otro cliente, supongo —respondió Himuro con indiferencia.

—Tatsu, hoy es el último día.

—¿El ultimo día? ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya no volveré a verte, ni volverás a ser mi cliente, mañana me iré. Aun así quiero darte las gracias, por aquella vez en la que me protegiste, por ser amable conmigo aunque sea por mi aspecto y por darle la oportunidad a Shun… él es un buen chico, sé que los dos serán felices.

Tatsuya se quedó helado, ¿Qué estaba diciendo su querido Reo? Su cerebro se negaba a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Reo… ¿De qué estás hablando? Es broma… ¿verdad?

—No es una broma, hablo en serio. Y no te preocupes, soy feliz. Me alegra saber que te llevaras a Izuki pronto de aquí contigo. Por favor cuida de él.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cómo que te iras? Es imposible, tú me dijiste que no podías irte, ¿Qué está pasando?

—Tatsu, sé que soy aún un capricho tuyo, pero está bien, ahora que amas a Izuki todo irá bien, estoy tranquilo —Reo sonreía de la manera más hermosa, jamás había tenido una expresión más gloriosa. Y aun así Himuro no era capaz de comprender lo que pasaba, el resultado que esperaba y había anticipado era por completo diferente.

—No… no, no dejaré que te vayas, ¡tú eres mío! —gritó Himuro encolerizado. Sin pensarlo dos veces tiró a Reo al suelo y le sujetó con todas sus fuerzas—. No dejaré que huyas, no dejaré que lo hagas, tú eres mío, mío y de nadie más.

—No, no soy tuyo y jamás lo seré, porque yo no soy una cosa que se puede poseer —contestó Reo con más valor que nunca y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todo este estúpido cirquito de Izuki me tiene ya enfermo, no lo amo, aunque follarlo fue muy divertido. Para él igual follar fue divertido. Reo, eres ciego, y ya entendí que de nada sirve complacer tus amables deseos, por eso, te tomaré a la fuerza, ya nada me importa.

Himuro arrancó un largo pedazo de tela del kimono de Reo y con él lo amordazó para que no gritara. Reo intentó pelear pero era obvio que el cuerpo del general le superaba por mucho en fuerza. Por primera vez Mibuchi sintió un auténtico pavor hacia Himuro. Y aun si Reo sentía un horrible terror y un dolor inexpresable, no lloró, aguantó con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de llorar, no iba a ser débil, no mientras tuviera fuerza y esperanzas en el mañana… porque ceder a Himuro sería como colocarse una cadena insoldable.

—¿Ni una sola lagrima? Hermoso, eres hermoso —dijo Himuro complacido—. ¿Cómo podría dejarte ir? Tan único, tan hermoso, tan mío… tú fuiste lo único que me salvó de la muerte tras esa trágica batalla, ¿lo has olvidado? ¿Has olvidado ese momento tan importante?

No, Reo jamás podría olvidarlo.

Cuando Himuro cruzó el umbral aquel día fatídico tenía la esencia de la muerte, lucía desesperado, como si su alma le hubiese sido arrancada. En esta ocasión Himuro no pidió a Reo, pidió a una jovencita, pero la chica, que conocía a los dos, supo que a quien más necesitaba era a Mibuchi, por lo que cambiaron de lugares. Cuando Himuro vio a Reo gritó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que se largara, pero Reo no se rindió, hubo un poco de forcejeo verbal pero por fin el pobre general cedió. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó a los brazos de Reo y sollozó en silencio, se escuchaba como intentaba reprimir el llanto, sus manos temblaban y mordía su labio con fuerza. Antes de llegar ahí, según explicó el general, todo había salido mal, muchos hombres habían muerto, todo… todo había sido un fracaso, y en todos sus años de combatir jamás había sido testigo de tal catástrofe. Pero lo que más le había afectado había sido presenciar la muerte y la agonía de los niños, algunos desfigurados, desmembrados, otros vivos chillando de dolor y angustia, clamando por piedad, pidiendo a sus madres a gritos… ¿Y dónde estaban sus padres? Todos asesinados. Himuro pensó que era fuerte y despiadado como para ser indiferente a tales escenas, pero por alguna razón esa la había afectado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se consideró a sí mismo un monstruo que no merecía vivir.

Reo lo abrazó y le dejó gritar, quejarse, llorar, hacer todo el alboroto que necesitara. ¿Cuánto había tenido que aguantar el solo? Definitivamente la guerra era lo peor.

—Ya no quiero vivir… ya no puedo vivir, ¿Quién podría perdonarme si yo mismo no puedo hacerlo?

—Tatsu, no quiero que cometas una locura…

—No quería que me vieras así, sabía que intentarías consolarme, pero… yo quiero morir, justo ahora solo quiero morir. No puedes entenderme…

Reo hizo que Himuro alzara el rostro, el general quedó prendado de esos ojos jade tan hermosos.

—Tatsu, puedo entenderte, ¿crees que no he deseado la muerte ni una vez? ¿Crees que es sencillo vivir con humillación todos los días? Tengo un orgullo, tengo dignidad… soy un humano, pero me han arrebatado todo eso. He pensado en morir muchas veces sin embargo, ¿te cuento algo? Entendía que morir no sirve de nada, es la salida de los que se han rendido, si mueres todo termina. Tatsu, si de verdad sientes aberración hacia lo que has hecho, remédialo, es verdad que nunca podrás dar marcha atrás pero lo importante no siempre es el inicio, sino el trayecto, ¿no quieres intentar buscar un final digno? Eres un hombre de poder, en ti está el cómo usarlo, sé que puedes hacer grandes cosas. No te eches toda la culpa, estos son tiempos difíciles y… somos humanos, nos equivocamos y en grande, no obstante, mientras sigas vivo aun puedes cambiar.

—¿Crees en mí, Reo? ¿De verdad lo haces?

—Con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, he visto a través de ti, yo conozco al Tatsu que no es un general, conozco al tú humano y… es muy amable, es un líder, es fuerte, soñador y decidido. Tatsu, no quiero que mueras, quiero que vivas, quiero que estés orgulloso de tu obra. ¿Quién decidió que seas el malo de la historia? Tú eres más que solo crueldad, tus lágrimas, tu dolor, tu arrepentimiento, ¿Crees que un alma como la tuya es totalmente malvada? ¿Crees que alguien ruin se lamentaría como tú lo haces? —Reo usó un tono un poco más severo—. ¡Remédialo! ¡Hazte merecedor del perdón! ¡Arrepiéntete, perdónate, y deja ir el pasado! Mira todo lo que te queda por delante y haz algo digno de ello.

Himuro se quedó estupefacto durante unos segundos y entonces una sonrisa llena de amor y dulzura iluminó su expresión.

—Lo haré…

Y sin preguntar Himuro se lanzó sobre Reo y lo besó repetidas veces, aquella fue la única vez que Mibuchi se dejó hacer por completo, no tenía fuerzas para decirle que no, además… sus propios sentimientos bloquearon su mente, ¿Cómo decirle que no a la persona que amaba desde hace tanto tiempo? Solo en ese momento se permitió ser egoísta y dejó que todo fluyera. Obvio no dejó que llegara a más de besos. Ese día Himuro se fue hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar.

¿Se habría suicidado si la otra chica lo hubiese atendido? Sí, Himuro sabía que sí, puesto que en sus planes solo estaba beber, beber, beber y luego marcharse para asesinarse. No quería ver a Reo, no quería que este le viese en condiciones tan deplorables, pero gran fue su sorpresa cuando las palabras de la flor le hicieron entrar en razón. Nadie, nadie le hubiese dicho algo así, con ese tono, con esa mirada… y eso lo hacía más especial.

Reo volvió a la realidad apenas las manos de Himuro tocaron su piel directamente. ¿En serio iba a tomarlo por la fuerza?...

—¡Himuro! ¡No te atrevas! —gritó de pronto una voz familiar.

—¿Izuki? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Lárgate.

Izuki no titubeó, le sostuvo la misma mirada furiosa.

—Yo intenté todo lo posible, pero… sé bien que también lo amas. Yo lo amo, y no dejaré que lo profanes y menos si es contra su voluntad, ¿Qué no lo amas siquiera un poco? ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo como esto? ¡Reo es mío!

Himuro sonrió.

—¿Eres quién para hablar? ¿Lo amas, dices? Un hombre de verdad no renuncia a la persona que ama aun si esta se lo ruega, pero, tú solo eres un niño, ¿Qué puedes saber tú?

Izuki le soltó un fuerte puñetazo a Himuro, su mano sufrió más por el golpe ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo golpear adecuadamente. Reo aprovechó y se liberó del agarre, se puso de pie y se quitó la mordaza de la boca. Lucía molesto.

—¡No soy una posesión! ¡Ya lo he dicho antes! ¿Me oyeron? No soy de ninguno de ustedes.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te comportas así? —Himuro se reincorporó, estaba más preocupado por Mibuchi que por Izuki, no quiso devolverle el golpe—. ¿Por qué quieres irte?

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que irte? ¿De qué habla?

Las miradas acusadoras de Himuro e Izuki exigían respuestas satisfactorias e inmediatas. Mibuchi suspiró con algo de pesar, hubiese deseado una despedida simple y tranquila.

—Veo que pese a todo ustedes dos no llegaron a enamorarse, pero entiendo el porqué, es porque yo estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no pueden olvidarme y ver aquello que está en sus narices? Yo soy su pasado, de ambos, pero ustedes son su propio futuro…

—Reo, ¿Por qué la necedad? ¿Por qué quieres que te olvidemos? —inquirió Himuro, sonaba asustado, como quien teme perder lo más importante de su vida si da un paso en falso.

—Porque… aunque los quiero, yo debo buscar mi propio camino. No pienso renunciar a mi nuevo futuro. Deberían hacer lo mismo.

—¡No! ¡Reo! ¿Por qué? Yo… yo me quedaría aquí por ti, yo te amaría aquí, no me importa nada más —sollozó Izuki—. Por favor… no te vayas, no me dejes.

—Eres joven, no puedes entenderme del todo, el amor joven es muy ciego. Mis pies están bien plantados —Reo omitió el hecho de que Akashi le hacía levitar aunque fuese un poco—. Himuro… tú tienes mucho por hacer, ¿O acaso tú has olvidado todo lo que te dije? —Reo parecía más calmado ahora, sin embargo los otros dos se alteraban más y más.

—Himuro, me iré mañana quieras o no, lo mismo va para ti Izuki…

—¡No! —Gritó Himuro—. ¿Qué haré sin ti…?

Reo se acercó a su amado general y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce y compasiva. Lo besó con tanta suavidad que Himuro sintió que estaba siendo besado por un hermoso ángel.

—El tiempo que compartimos, fue precioso, pero esto no puede ser por siempre, ¿Quieres que me quede aquí hasta envejecer y perder mi belleza? Aun si prometes hacerte cargo de mí o sacarme de aquí, te conozco, y las cosas no funcionaran, además, ¿has considerado lo que yo deseo? ¿Has pensado siquiera sobre mis sueños y aspiraciones? Se me negó todo desde joven y no renunciaré a mi oportunidad de ser alguien y no algo.

—Reo… —Izuki temblaba— ¿Qué haré yo sin ti? Lo eres todo para mí, jamás quise nada más…

Mibuchi fue y lo abrazó, pero Shun también le robó un beso.

—Tienes que encontrar eso por tu cuenta —que hermoso era Reo Mibuchi, tanto que ambos hombres estaban a sus pies.

Himuro guardó silencio.

—Si de verdad te irás… no puedo evitarlo, ¿Cierto? Mi hermosa flor no es alguien que pueda doblegarse, no puedo obligarte a nada, pese a todo no quiero tu desprecio.

—Los amo a los dos, a mi manera les amo, no cambiaría mis recuerdos con ustedes por nada… ¿pueden entenderme? ¿Pueden entender lo que pasa en mi corazón? Espero que algún día lleguen a entenderme. Himuro, quiero pedirte que amándolo o no saques a Izuki de aquí, si quieres que te lo pague más tarde está bien… pero, prométeme que lo harás. Y tú Izuki, quiero que busques tu propio futuro, eres muy inteligente y observador, quizá puedas estudiar algo que requiera tu capacidad de observación y quizá ayudes a mi buen general. Es inteligente pero a veces pierde de vista lo esencial. Y ahora, síganme.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Himuro.

—A donde yo pueda darles a ambos un regalo de despedida —dijo Mibuchi con su voz coqueta, amorosa y sensual.

Izuki y Tatsuya le siguieron sin chistar.

Al entrar a la habitación Reo se quitó los adornos de su cabello y se quitó el maquillaje, esa última vez lo haría siendo él mismo y nadie más, no un intento de mujer o muñeco, sino un humano con sentimientos y aspiraciones. Aquello sería el adiós definitivo, sería su último regalo antes de marcharse, pues estaba decidido, no flaquearía y no miraría atrás.

—Himuro, Izuki… vengan, seré todo suyo por esta noche.

…

—¡Reo! ¡Te extrañaremos mucho! —clamaban todas las chicas, sollozando.

Reo abrazó ese día a todas las pequeñas y a las mujeres del lugar, las que eran mayores que él sonreían maternalmente gustosas de su suerte. Las menores se lamentaban, todas ahí, y todos los jovencitos también, le tenían una estima increíble a Mibuchi.

—Los echaré de menos a todos, cuídense mucho y recuerden todo lo que les enseñé, ¿de acuerdo? —profesó Reo con un aire de lo más amoroso, de una forma u otra ellos habían sido su familia durante muchos años.

Luego de abrazos, besos y otras cuestiones, apareció Akashi Seijuuro.

—Toma, para ti —dijo Seijuuro sin ningún reparo—. Póntelo.

Reo observó que Akashi sostenía una caja en sus manos. Mibuchi sin decir nada fue a cambiarse, cuando abrió dicha caja encontró un traje muy hermoso de color gris, también había un par de zapatos café, un chaleco café y una camisa blanca impecable.

Al probarse la ropa Reo experimentó una extraña felicidad, una felicidad tan grande que por unos segundos, pensó, se iba a desmayar. Sin embargo fue suficiente con refrescarse un poco.

Su cabello peinado hacia atrás, un poco más corto —él mismo se lo cortó con unas tijeras prestadas— le hacía lucir de lo más guapo. El traje le quedaba perfectamente, entallado y a la medida. Mibuchi se miró en el espejo mil veces, estaba feliz con lo que veía, ¡Sin duda ese era el verdadero él! Tener ropa de hombre fue todo un cambio, uno que gozó con cada fibra de su cuerpo. Había muchos muchachos que gozaban de usar ropa de mujer, él no, él quería usar ropa de hombre, lucir trajes y ser quien era, pero eso se le había negado durante suficiente tiempo.

—Como lo pensé, te vez bien, siento que estoy ante el auténtico tú —dijo Akashi apenas vio a su compañero salir.

—Eres el primero que me dice algo así…

—¿Nos vamos?

Reo miró atrás, estaba justo en la puerta de la famosa casa de té, aguardó así unos segundos, en su corazón había una pequeña y ligera esperanza caprichosa que añoraba fantasiosamente a Izuki, pues esperaba que el chico saliera en el último segundo y le diera su ultimo abrazo antes de separar sus caminos, aunque si no lo hacía, ¿Cómo culparlo? ¿Cómo decir algo en su contra? Imposible, simplemente imposible.

—Sí, vámonos —murmuró.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Reo aun aguardaba la pequeña esperanza de que Himuro o Izuki estuvieran ahí para despedirle, aunque fuese en el último segundo. "¿Cuán egoísta puedes llegar a ser? —Se reprendió a sí mismo— Les dijiste que te olvidaran y que te dejaran ir ¿no? Pues aquí está el resultado, no es momento de ser caprichoso, es momento de avanzar…"

Reo antes de subir al tren miró una vez más hacía atrás, su corazón se oprimió al no ver a ninguno de los dos ahí. Sin embargo, respiró hondo y siguió a Akashi, él era su futuro, él era su hoy. Ellos ahora eran su preciado pasado, ahora eran sus preciados recuerdos que destacaban en esa horripilante y larga etapa de su vida, que pese a todo, sí fue muy terrible.

—¿Esperas a alguien en especial? —preguntó Seijuuro al ver la tristeza que se reflejaba en el rostro de Reo.

—No, eso es algo que ya ha quedado atrás.

Himuro tomó a escondidas la mano de Akashi, ambos se sonrieron, tenían un sentimiento mutuo que suavemente comenzaba a palpitar en sus corazones.

Después de eso, Himuro se volvió la mano derecha de Akashi, estudió leyes y fue autodidacta en muchos campos diversos. Años más tarde inició una verdadera relación romántica con Akashi, algo que causó mucho escandalo cuando fue descubierto (lo mantuvieron años en secreto antes de que se supiera). Aun así salieron adelante. Una parte de Reo jamás olvidó a sus amores, pero no pudo establecer contacto con ellos de nuevo.

Aun así, se podría decir que Reo vivió feliz, ya que ahora era libre, y un hombre libre es un hombre lleno de posibilidades.

…

Extra:

Himuro tomó a Izuki como discípulo, sacó al chico de ese lugar justo como le había prometido a Reo, ese hombre que jamás dejó de amar por completo. No obstante, Izuki y Tatsuya lograron congeniar, su amor por Reo les unió en un inicio, como si los dos sintiesen simpatía y lastima por el otro. Himuro decidió confiar en las palabras de Mibuchi y tomó al chico como discípulo, le hizo estudiar tácticas militares, y política. A los tres años Shun estuvo listo y se volvió asistente de Tatsuya, los dos se hicieron más unidos, y casi proféticamente, justo como había presentido Reo, los dos realmente formaron un conjunto fabuloso.

Izuki, brillante e intuitivo guió al general por caminos que jamás hubiese imagino por sí solo, la paz parecía mucho más factible ahora que, gracias a su discípulo y el recuerdo de su amado, había decidido seguir ese sendero. Además el chico era un encanto, aunque sus chistes eran malísimos, una vez que agarró confianza y sacó su auténtico "yo", Himuro fue capaz de apreciar las cosas buenas de ese joven, y sí, con el caminar del tiempo se enamoró de él, pues él se volvió todo para él: su compañero, confidente, amigo y amante.

Izuki no olvidó tampoco a Reo, incluso se arrepintió de no ir a despedirle aquel día, aunque bien sabía que era lo mejor para todos, conociendo a Reo, quizá y solo quizá se hubiese arrepentido si ellos aparecían, su corazón amoroso pudo haber flaqueado en el último segundo, y tanto era el amor del joven ojos de águila que simplemente se forzó a dejarle ir. Aun así Izuki también encontró grandes cualidades en el general que en inicio creyó un prepotente odioso, sin embargo no era nada de eso, era bastante divertido, romántico e inteligente. Ser su aprendiz fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Sus melancólicos corazones se abrieron el uno al otro, aunque… ninguno, jamás, logró olvidar a la hermosa flor de jazmín: Reo Mibuchi.

—Apareció Reo en los periódicos nacionales —comentó Himuro una mañana.

—¿Reo? ¿En serio? ¿Dónde está?

—Por lo visto está viviendo en Inglaterra, se ha formado un escándalo, descubrieron que es amante de un tal Akashi Seijuuro, parece que por asuntos de familia él quizá sea el heredero a la corona británica… ¡Qué lio! —exclamó Himuro enérgicamente—. Nuestro Reo sí que es todo un personaje, ¿No crees?

—Sí, definitivamente es único —Izuki esbozó una sonrisa dulce—. Es bueno saber de él, después de tanto tiempo…

—¿Sabes? Cuando pienso en Reo me sorprendo mucho de lo inteligente que era, tan perceptivo, y yo por necedad me negaba a escucharlo.

—El amor es necio, yo soy igual.

—Qué hombre más maravilloso es dueño de una parte de nuestros corazones, ¿no?

—Sí.

Himuro e Izuki se besaron un rato, intercambiaron besos melosos. La única forma de mantenerse cuerdos y saludables el uno al otro era reconfortando sus almas hambrientas de amor, libertad y compañía. Ahora los dos perseguían un futuro, igual que Reo. Pero a su vez apreciaban el presente, ¿volverían a verse? Sería una bendición que así resultara, pero era difícil saberlo.

—Izuki, gracias.

—A ti, Himuro.

—Me alegro de haberle hecho caso a Reo.

—Yo igual. Tener tu propio futuro es maravilloso.

—¿Y cuál es tu futuro, Izuki?

—Tú.

—Ah, tenemos mucho en común, tú también eres mi futuro.

Se sonrieron, ellos jamás hubiesen imagino terminar juntos, ¿habría Reo, de manera mágica e inexplicable, sido capaz de predecir tales sucesos? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero era toda una fortuna.

Ese hombre de rostro hermoso sin duda era alguien irrepetible, y tanto Himuro como Izuki siempre agradecerían haberle amado y conocido.

Quizá el destino no deparó que estuvieran juntos siempre, pero sus encuentros fueron significativos, todo pasa por algo, siempre pasa por algo, nada pasa solo porque sí. Y eso era algo que los tres sabían.

¿Coincidencia? No. ¿Azar? No. ¿Destino? Posiblemente.

Reo, Izuki y Himuro… definitivamente jamás podrían olvidar lo que vivieron en aquella casa de té. Pero, lo que si podían hacer era vivir sus propias vidas y continuar sus historias. De momento, su romance, solo era un capítulo al cual, con toda satisfacción pudieron colocar un punto y aparte, después de todo, aún les quedaba camino por recorrer.


End file.
